This invention relates to improvements in chain coupling links, such as are adapted for use in the field or shop to couple short lengths of chain together, and/or to interconnect lengths of chain and accessories or other items thereto; and/or to repair broken chains and the like. Such "coupling" links find utility, for example, in the assembly of short lengths of chain together into chains or larger lengths; or for the purpose of attaching hooks or eyes, or other such accessories, to load carrying chains. Also, whenever chains are used under typical industry working conditions which subject them to wear and load tension stresses; breakage of individual links due to wear-outs/overloads sometimes occur. In such cases a so-called "coupling link" may be employed to recouple the ends of the two sections of chain which are still useful.
References to a variety of coupling link arrangements which have been previously proposed for such purposes are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,519; 3,373,560; 3,453,822 and 3,846,978. It is to be noted that such prior art coupling links are typically constructed in the form of metal forgings as are the conventional forged type chain links to which they are coupled. However, it should also be noted that coupling link parts have also been previously stamped out of sheet metal, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,712.